Core B - Administrative Core The Administrative Core is an integral part of the Program Project grant and will be responsible for all aspects of grant management. The core maintains all accounting records in conjunction with the Administrative Office of the Department of Neuroscience, as well as, directly oversees all aspects of purchasing of supplies, major and minor equipment, and all necessary materials for the individual projects and cores. In addition to its financial responsibilities, the core will schedule the monthly meeting of the Executive Committee. The Administrative Core will also organize the annual meeting of the External Advisory Committee and meetings of the newly established Internal Advisory Committee. The core will prepare all manuscripts and maintain records of correspondence, etc. Each year, the Progress Report including budget will be prepared by the core. Finally, the Administrative Core will maintain records and facilitate aspects related to all institutional protocols including vertebrate animals, human subjects, biological materials, etc.